


Her Lips and Bad Behaviour (i'm in danger)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, HANDCUFFS OH BOY, Kinky, Porn with Feelings, SHE WEARS NICOLES STETSON, THERES A STRAP ON, bottom!nicole, dom!waverly, im so gay, its fluffy but they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly likes to take control, and Nicole really does enjoy letting her. Waverly might be smaller, but pinning Nicole down and handcuffing her? That's Waverly's jam. Her lady jam.-edited!





	Her Lips and Bad Behaviour (i'm in danger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the w4w lot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+w4w+lot).



> hi the spelling might be a bit off cause i wrote this on my phone but hopefully its okay!   
> as always you can yell at me on twitter at @yeahwaverly

Waverly was lying in bed next to Nicole, the covers strewn across the floor, them being too hot to possibly be covered, staring at Nicole lovingly, their skin flush together as Nicole slept peacefully. Waverly thought that there were two times Nicole looked so rawly beautiful, don't get her wrong, Nicole was always perfect, always so undeniably beautiful, so undeniably NICOLE, but there were two times when she was so unintentionally gorgeous. Those two times, in Waverly's opinion, were when she slept, and when she came around Waverly's fingers. Waverly loved giving Nicole orgasms almost as much as she loved Nicole. Watching the older girl moan into her neck and breathe quickly and watching her head tip back and her eyes roll into her head and her mouth drop open... definetely one of Waverly's favourite things. She could probably watch Nicole come for days on end. And that was exactly what she was planning to do right now. 

Nicole's hair was fanned out across the pillow and there were dark marks down her neck from where Waverly had claimed her the night before. Cocking her head slightly to the left, Waverly let her green eyes flicker slowly down Nicole's taut body, a thin sheen of sweat coating her as she slept peacefully, exhaling soft, tired breaths. The shorter girl watched Nicole in awe, sweeping her soft eyes up her body again before dipping down and leaving a kiss on one of Nicole's breasts, giggling slightly as Nicole stirred, leaving a soft kiss on her chest once more, kissing slowly from her left to her right, smiling gently as she did so, thinking to herself about how much she honestly adored the older girl. Waverly knew that she would do anything for her girlfriend, she knew that if Nicole sat up right now and asked her to walk into the freezing December snow outside as naked as she was right now, Waverly would do it in an instant. Giggling at the idea of Nicole asking her to do such a thing, Waverly buried her head in the gap between Nicole's breasts, effectively motor boating them, much to her own amusement, before kissing her once again. As Waverly continued to kiss across Nicole's chest, Nicole's dark brown eyes fluttered open, searching for and then finding Waverly and smiling gently in confusion at the younger girl's antics. It wasn't like Nicole was un used to things like this, Waverly had a habit of waking Nicole up with kisses or soft touches across her body, but every time it took Nicole by surprise- a good surprise, none the less. Nicole couldn't say she didn't enjoy the view of Waverly spread out naked on top of her, kissing across her body. Nicole was pretty sure there wouldn't be anyone in the world who had a problem with this view. And it was all hers. Waverly was all hers. 

“Waverly, wh-” Nicole began, frowning in amusement, but Waverly quickly shushed her, putting a finger gently on the red headed girl's lips and kissing gently up her body, keeping her finger on Nicole's soft lips, kissing slowly up her neck, stopping to leave a gentle bite on Nicole's pulse point causing the older girl to gasp with arousal, moving further up her neck, kissing her earlobe, then the soft skin behind her ear, leaving gentle, wet kisses wherever she moved, breathing quietly in Nicole's ear as she poured all her attention into loving the taller girl.  
“Let me love my girlfriend” Waverly murmured, smiling gently at the word 'girlfriend', and brushing a finger across Nicole's neck, before dipping her head down, pushing her hair out of her face and kissing Nicole slowly, her lips moving gently against Nicole's soft, slightly chapped lips- the kiss wasn't perfect, not by any means. There was too much teeth from Nicole's smile and Waverly was too distracted feeling up Nicole's boob to be putting a lot of effort into the kiss, but for both the girls, the kiss was perfect to them. Leaning over Nicole and taking her face in her hands, kissing her cheek, then moving to the other cheek, then moving back, leaving gentle, closed mouth kisses all over Nicole's face, moving up to her forehead and planting a big kiss, Waverly smiled blissfully. Nicole sighed happily, shutting her eyes and letting Waverly lavish her in kisses. Nicole knew how much Waverly loved being able to spend her time worshipping the older girl, she knew how Champ, however good he was in bed, didn't really care for foreplay much, how whenever Waverly had tried to give him kisses he had slowly pushed her down towards his crotch instead. Nicole wanted to give Waverly everything a good, healthy relationship could be, everything Champ had never given her- and in all honestly if it meant getting lavished with kisses every morning then who was Nicole to complain?  
Waverly kissed slowly down Nicole's jawline, listening to Nicole's slow breathing as she did so, murmuring “I love you” every time she kissed the older girl. Enjoying letting her beautiful girlfriend know just how much she was loved.  
Moving slowly down her body, Waverly paused at her chest to suck a pink nipple into her mouth quickly, flicking her tongue over it expertly and listening to Nicole's sharp gasp, smiling and pulling her mouth away and brushing her finger over it gently, drawing a soft moan out of Nicole as she watched Waverly move down her body.  
Waverly continued her journey, leaving open mouthed kisses down her stomach until she got to Nicole's belly button, where she stopped, poking her tongue quickly into the little hole, giggling.  
“Waverly!” Nicole laughed, squirming away and rolling over onto her stomach to stop Waverly from poking her tongue into her belly button once more. “You're such a weirdo.” Nicole groaned, shutting her eyes in an attempt to ward off Waverly's random giggly kisses.  
“I'm your weirdo” replied Waverly, winking even though Nicole couldn't see what she was doing, while starting to kiss across Nicole's back slowly. Waverly heard a muffled groan of resignation as Nicole shoved her face into the pillow. Waverly was also sure she heard something vaguely along the lines of “are we going to have sex, or what?” from Nicole, but decided to pretend she hadn't heard, moving further and further down Nicole, pausing to kiss each of her butt cheeks, laughing as Nicole jumped at the contact, knowing how ticklish the older girl was. Waverly then began running her hand slowly up and down Nicole's thigh, running her hand over the soft almost white hair there, looking at Nicole's white and pink stretch marks, cascading like lightning across her hips, across her upper thighs, moving her hand to the bump of Nicole's defined calf muscle, marvelling at how one human being could be so utterly, immensely perfect.  
As Nicole shifted, turning so she was on her back once more, Waverly pushed her legs slightly open and licked a long, tantalising stripe, almost up to Nicole's center. Nicole gasped in anticipation, expecting Waverly to touch her, but the shorter girl simply withdrew, brushing her fingers up the wet trail she had just made and leaving soft kisses along it as Nicole let out gentle moans. Once Waverly had got to Nicole's inner thigh once more, she opened her mouth on it, sucking and biting extremely gently on the sensitive skin, leaving a purple mark.  
“Fuck, Waverly.” Nicole stammered, “I need-” breaking off into a sigh as Waverly brushed ever so gently over her clit before abandoning it and moving up, slowly to Nicole's left arm, tracing a scar that ran jaggedly down her forearm from a knife fight Nicole had gotten hurt in trying to stop. Waverly loved Nicole's bravery, it was one of the things she loved most in the world about Nicole, but it scared her to hell and beyond sometimes. She remembered when she had got the call, remembered how she had raced to the scene, arriving even before the ambulance did. Remembered seeing Nicole lying lifelessly on the floor, covered in blood, remembered taking the taller woman in her arms, thinking she had lost her forever.  
A quiet “Hey” broke Waverly out of her trance, Nicole's soft fingers running over Waverly's cheek. “where did you go there?”  
Waverly just smiled gently, kissing Nicole's scar and murmuring her love quietly. Nicole sighed contentedly, letting Waverly cover her in love. 

Shifting so she was on top of Nicole, Waverly propped herself up with one arm, sliding her thigh in between Nicole's legs and kissing her neck softly as Nicole let out a soft gasp. 

"Waverly…" Nicole groaned in frustration, "What are you doing?" Waverly shushed her, kissing her neck softly and pressing her thigh down harder between Nicole's legs, causing her to moan again, breathing out quickly as Waverly kissed down her neck, stopping at the point she knew turned Nicole on the most and biting down softly, pulling on the skin to create a dark mark. Nicole gasped, threading a hand through Waverly's hair and pulling her closer to her, breathing into Waverly's ear. Waverly giggled, kissing Nicole slowly. As Nicole moaned into the kiss, Waverly opened her mouth more, deepening the kiss and flicking her tongue into Nicole's mouth quickly, before moving back and grabbing the taller girl's bottom lip with her teeth, pulling on it and causing Nicole to gasp breathily, her eyes fluttering shut. 

"Waverly?" 

"Nicole." 

Nicole squirmed slightly, trying to gain a bit more friction from Waverly's thigh, bucking her hips to get her message across to Waverly, who just laughed. 

"Someone's eager." 

"Waverly!" Nicole exclaimed. 

Waverly laughed, rolling off Nicole and sliding off the bed. Nicole frowned, wondering where Waverly was going as she watched the younger girl walk out of the room. 

Nicole sighed, tipping her head back against the pillow and shutting her eyes. She wasn't getting laid. Which meant she was going to have to take matters into her own hands… or, hand. Letting her hand glide slowly down her body until it met her center, finding her clit instantly and starting a slow, rhythmic pace, Nicole breathed out heavily, her eyes shut as she massaged her clit, not noticing Waverly re enter the room. 

"Well well well, what have we here." Nicole heard Waverly say in a low tone. Opening her eyes quickly, Nicole was shocked to see Waverly standing in front of her wearing nothing but her stetson, with a pair of handcuffs dangling from her hand. 

"Started without me?" Waverly smirked, making her way casually over to Nicole, who was staring motionless at her. "I didn't say you could stop." Waverly said, winking and blowing a kiss towards Nicole. "I wanna watch" she laughed, her eyes running unabashedly down Nicole's body. Nicole sighed in exasperation, "Waverly-" 

"I didn't say you could talk." Waverly said, narrowing her eyes and staring Nicole down. "I make the rules." Waverly almost growled and Nicole felt a shot of heat run through her. 

"Proceed." Waverly said darkly, her hand on her hip as she watched Nicole's hand inch back down, moaning in the back of her throat as she watched Nicole touch herself, biting her lip as Nicole gasped, bucking her hip into her hands, moving her fingers gently over herself and moving deeply. As Nicole continued, Waverly slunk over towards her, swinging the handcuffs in circles casually around her fingers as she watched Nicole.

As Nicole began to quicken her pace, breathing quickly, Waverly reached down, knocking her fingers out of the way and grabbing her wrist roughly, making Nicole moan loudly in dismay. 

"Waverly!" She protested, trying to pull her wrist back out of Waverly's grasp. Waverly tsked, shaking her head and saying quietly "uh uh," pulling Nicole's hands above her head and clipping them into the handcuffs, kissing Nicole's neck as she groaned angrily. 

"Fine, Waverly, I'm at your mercy. Can you just fuck me now?" Nicole gasped, looking up at Waverly, her dark brown eyes pleading to the younger girl. 

Waverly laughed, running a hand down Nicole's bare chest. "I don't think so," she giggled, "I'm not done with you yet, silly!" Somehow even when Waverly was giggling over her, Nicole was still immensely turned on by the brunette girl, watching her take control completely. Waverly may still have been seen like a child to most of the town but she could damn well be dominiant and sexy when she wanted to be. 

“Waverly.” Nicole whispered in a firm tone, staring up at the younger girl trying to regain a sense of authority. Waverly simply laughed, propping herself up over Nicole with both hands and breathing softly into her ear.

“What do you want me to do to you, baby?” She asked in a teasing tone, biting her lip and staring down at the older girl, who was glaring at her in frustration. Something about seeing Nicole so... so bare for Waverly made her shiver. Nicole was completely hers. She could do anything to the red headed girl. Anything at all and Nicole would be so completely powerless to stop her. Of course, Waverly would never do anything they weren't both comfortable with- she wasn't horrible, she wasn't Champ, who got what he wanted, even if Waverly didn't really want to do it. They had agreed on a safe word already and they both knew what each other wanted out of their sex, but the idea of Nicole being completely powerless, being putty in Waverly's hands, gave her a sense of power that she had never experienced before. A thrill that nothing else compared to. Knowing Nicole trusted her enough to let her handcuff her to a bed and tease her to the point of no return, well, Waverly would be lying if she said it didn't make her want to just watch Nicole rile herself up. Thinking of watching Nicole get so completely worked up, Waverly cocked her head to the side, frowning slightly and smiling an evil grin, much to Nicole's dismay. Nicole was sure that she wasn't getting to come until a lot later that night, both fortunately and unfortunately for her. Fortunately because she got to watch Waverly touch herself and leave trails across her body, making marks and teasing and wearing her fucking hat, but unfortunately for her because she knew how much Waverly liked to get her all hot and bothered and moaning into her ear and begging. Nicole groaned.

“Waverly. You know what I want you to do.” Nicole said in an aggravated tone, pouting up at her soft girlfriend who right now, was anything other than soft. Waverly smirked, tipping the hat she was wearing down a bit and smiling at the older girl sultrily. Placing a hand in the middle of Nicole's chest, Waverly started moving her hips slowly, gyrating on Nicole's waist and breathing slowly in and out, tipping her head back and running her hand slowly down her face, down her neck, brushing against the dark marks Nicole had left running down the sensitive skin there, down past her collarbones, across her chest, all the while grinding on Nicole, who was understandably finding it extremely hard to breathe, given the circumstances. She was one hundred per cent sure that the sheets were going to need a thorough wash tomorrow, and she really didn't want to be the one who had to explain to Wynonna The Oblivious why. Why Nicole was thinking about sheets right now was beyond her, but her mind was short circuiting and she really needed something, anything, to think about before she came from just watching Waverly on her lap, absolutely no contact at all.

Straining at the handcuffs currently attaching her to the bed, Nicole groaned, loudly. “Waverly” she gasped, staring up at the younger girl, tensing against the handcuffs and pulling until she was sure they would leave marks. “Please.” Waverly bit her lip, staring down at Nicole with half lidded eyes, obviously as turned on as Nicole was.

“Please what, 'Cole?” Waverly asked, smirking at Nicole's exasperated expression. Nicole moaned softly, biting her lip and looking up at Waverly wide eyed.

“Use it?”

Waverly gasped, her hand shooting down to cup Nicole's soaked center. “Are you sure?” Waverly said softly, tipping her head inquisitively. Nicole tipped her head back, gasping quickly as Waverly's fingers started up a painfully slow circle around her clit.

“Please, Waverly?” Waverly nodded, standing up, and Nicole whined pitifully at the loss of contact, readying herself for what was coming as Waverly went over to the drawer next to their bed, never taking her eyes off Nicole's bare and helpless body, and pulling out a blue strap on. Waverly had insisted on blue (with sparkles.) she had said that anything else would feel 'too weird, too- a slight shudder- manly.” How fucking Nicole with a strap on could be anything but manly, Nicole wasn't sure, but she wasn't about to question Waverly's decision. Clipping it on slowly, Waverly made her way back over to the bed, standing in front of Nicole, the Stetson still on her head. “Cuffed, or un cuffed?” she asked, her eyes raking unashamed over Nicole's body.

Nicole was at a loss for words, her eyes wandering up and down and up and down Waverly, trying to memorise everything from the way she was standing to how the strap on was positioned to her her Stetson, her state issued, police Stetson, was perched atop Waverly's otherwise very, very naked body, slightly askew.

“Baby?” Nicole heard Waverly say, “We don't have to do this, if you don't want to I promise we don't ever have to speak of it again.” She said softly, staring at Nicole lovingly. Her words broke Nicole out of her trance, the idea of NOT doing this with Waverly such an unappealing idea she almost laughed.

“god, please, please, can we do this, baby?” Nicole begged, staring up at her girlfriend with lust in her eyes, straining at the hand cuffs in the need to pull Waverly closer, so much closer. She wanted Waverly so close their bodies were flush, they became one, they fell together, came together, she wanted Waverly so close that all she could feel was the younger girl's skin her hers and the younger girl's smell in her mouth and her sweat on her face. She wanted all of Waverly and she wanted it like this, now.

“Un cuffed, please.” She murmured, gazing at Waverly's beautiful form, “I want to be able to pull you as close as possible to me.” Waverly smiled a smile that made Nicole simply melt from head to toe, and reached lovingly over the older girl, slowly unclipping the cuffs and leaving soft kisses against the slightly red skin where Nicole had been straining against them earlier. Moving down, Waverly positioned herself, pointing the tip of her strap on towards Nicole, guiding it slowly nearer and nearer her entrance before easing it in slowly, moaning at Nicole's hiss of pleasure before starting up a slow pace, moving in and out, rotating her hips trying to hit the spot Nicole loved most- and succeeding, apparently. Nicole moaned so loudly Waverly was sure that if anyone else had been near the home stead they would've immediately known what was going on. Luckily for them, they had the entire house to do exactly as they pleased. As Nicole continued to breathe heavily, moving her hands around to Waverly's back and digging her long nails into her back, inevitably leaving red marks across Waverly's creamy skin, Waverly quickened her pace, still being gentle, not wanting to hurt the older girl.  
When Nicole let out a desperate, gaspy, "Harder." Waverly moaned, quickly flipping Nicole's stetson off her head and thrusting her hips forward hard, watching Nicole's head loll back as she groaned loudly.  
"Fuck, Waverly, baby." Nicole stammered, her brain short circuiting as Waverly pushed in and out of her roughly, moving her hand down the play with her clit. The sensation overload, plus the amount of teasing Nicole had been through earlier suddenly became too much and she began breathing quickly, taking short sharp breaths as Waverly thrust into her, her sweaty skin touching the taller girl everywhere.  
"Close." was all Nicole could stammer out, but Waverly knew immediately what she had to do, pushing into her hard one last time, biting down on Nicole's pulse point as she did so, and Nicole was coming apart underneath her, screaming her name mixed with a thousand different swear words as she writhed underneath the younger girl. Waverly thought that there was no sight in the world that she would rather see. The idea that she had done this to Nicole, the idea that she had made her sweat and moan and come and gasp was too much, and a few deft strokes of her own core and she was coming herself, moaning and collapsing into the red headed girl, breathing heavily into her neck before sliding out of her slowly, unclipping herself and pushing the strap on aside before moulding herself to Nicole, who seemed as if she was still habing trouble remembering where she was and which way was up.  
Waverly kissed slowly down her neck, nuzzling into the crook, and murmured quietly, "we have to do that again."  
Nicole simply nodded, sighing and shutting her eyes, aftershocks still running through her.  
"that was" she breathed, "the best orgasm of my life." Staring at Waverly with love.  
Waverly grinned, staring up at her girlfriend. "I love you, baby."  
Nicole kissed Waverly's forehead, shutting her eyes and whispering "I love you too."


End file.
